Silhouette
Silhouette was the leader of the Majestic and the main antagonist of Destroy All Humans!. Voiced by Nika Futterman. Overview Silhouette was female, but she did not want to reveal this to anyone other than her fellow agents, due to the era's rampant sexism. Ironically, she was quite sexist towards males, regarding them as inferior. Throughout the game, she wears a trench coat, gas mask, and hat to conceal her identity. Her mask's mechanism also disguises her voice to sound mechanically male. Abilities During the final boss fight, she is shown to be very agile, being able to perform flip and cartwheel moves and attacking when fought up close with wide kicks. She wields dual, rapid-fire pistols that fire red or pink laser blasts. Interestingly, Silhouette is able to regenerate her health in a manner similar to Majestic Psi-Mutants, implying she was able to activate her Furon powers without suffering the consequence of mental retardation, usually associated with the mutants. History Destroy All Humans! When the Furon soldier, Crypto 136 traveled to Earth on a mission and crashed after being struck by a missile, Silhouette took him in for experiments. She also extracted information from 136 about the Furons, before the Furon expired. Silhouette had the remains of Furon technology they could gather so it could be made into new weapons for the military and the Majestic. Silhouette first appears in the town of Rockwell. One of her agents convinces two teenagers into joining the cause of getting rid the Furons. The agent then returns to Silhouette in the back alley where their car is parked and reports that their plans are going successfully. Silhouette and the agent leave and go to Santa Modesta. Crypto sees everything and foils the film strip that Silhouette set up to hypnotize the citizens of Rockwell and hypnotizing the citizens themselves by playing a Furon hypno film strip made by Pox. Later, Crypto and Pox travel to Area 42 to rescue Crypto 136, only to find him dead. Seeking revenge, they attempt to assassinate General Armquist with a nuke, failing to kill him yet destroying the launch pad. Silhouette then angrily contacts Armquist about failing to defeat the Furons just as he did in Santa Modesta and tells him to return to Capitol City. At the Octagon, Silhouette unveils her "project for a new American century"; she commands Armquist to unite the entire Military with Majestic under a single chain of command. Armquist is at first reluctant to comply and argues against Silhouette, but with Silhouette given special authority under the President, Armquist has no choice and does as she says. Crypto, having heard the plan, follows Armquist, who goes to Union Town to unite the Joint Chiefs. Crypto infiltrates the meeting disguised as the Navy Admiral and speaks against Armquist's statements, causing the other generals to disagree with Armquist and leave. Crypto then reveals himself to Armquist. The two fight and Crypto defeats Armquist, at first acting like the Furons wish to make peace with Earth, but then disintegrating him after the joke was over. Crypto returns to Capitol City and kills President Huffman. Silhouette announces that Earth is to surrender. Crypto and Silhouette meet at the Capitol Building. Crypto becomes surprised to see that Silhouette knows his name. Silhouette evily mentions that she has Crypto's brother to thank. Enraged, Crypto charges into Silhouette with his jetpack. Silhouette shows her agility by flipping over Crypto and knocking him away with a spin kick. Crypto's jetpack blasts Silhouette, tearing her coat and breaking her mask. She completely removes the male disguise and reveals that she is really a woman. Silhouette decides that "Plan A" was unsuccessful and moves onto "Plan B". A large rumble sounds and Silhouette unveils the Roboprez, a giant cyborg controlled by the brain of President Huffman. Silhouette disappears and Crypto battles the Roboprez with his Saucer and defeats it. After the battle Pox and Crypto try to find Silhouette. She disrupts their transmission and tells them that she is at the Octagon. Crypto lands at the Octagon and confronts Silhouette, who wields twin energy blasters. The two duel and Crypto wins. With her last words Silhouette tells Crypto that there are still much more humans around the world and that Majestic has more agencies. Crypto declares Earth a territory of the Furon Empire and crushes Silhouette's face under his foot. Destroy All Humans! 2 She's mentioned in passing by MI6 leader, Reginald Ponsonby-Smythe, who professed his love for her. The details of their relationship, if any actually existed, remains unknown. Trivia *In her male disguise, Silhouette bears similarities to ''Hellboy ''villain, Karl Kroenen. *If you read a Majestic Agent's mind sometimes, he will clam he was hitting on her at a party and found out she was a chick, it doesn't effect the way Crypto thinks of Silhouette being a man. Images 637px-Silhouette_in_her_disguised_form_.jpg|Silhouette in her masked look 637px-Silhouette in her true form .jpg ﻿ Category:Enemies Category:Humans Category:Majestic Category:Leaders Category:Deceased Category:Military Category:Destroy All Humans! Category:Bosses